Bridges to terabithia
by anima.ted'shawdow
Summary: Well, this is my version of Bridges to terabithia 2, I will keep submiting new chapters when I got time, enjoy!:) DISCLAIMER: All charactors and settings are all Katherine Paterson and Walt Disney and Walden Media
1. Chapter 1

Bridges to terabithia 2:

Chapter 1: A new start

It was a bright morning; Jess woke up just in time to went to school. The pain of losing Leslie still ache his heart, but he was smart enough not to show it out. Things had indeed been better at school these days, with Janice being on his side most of the time. Days past by quickly, it was the summer holiday before he knew it. Jess planed to hang out in Terabithia in the summer holiday with his little sister Maybelle, maybe she had just enough imagination as Leslie to see Terabithia.

It was the summer morning, Jess woke Maybelle up and they rushed to terabithia. When Jess arrived at the bridge, his heart aches again, seeing the brokened rope which Leslie had tried to swing across to Terabithia with, it had broked and Lessie fell to the darkness. He wasn't there to saved her, he was hanging out with Miss. Edmund in a museum of art, totally forgotten about Lessie and Terabithia. It was all his fault, if he had just been there to saved her…

'' Jess!''

''huh?''

''Aren't we suppose to cross the bridge?''

''uh, yeah, follow me''

Jess take Maybelle by the hand and they cross the bridge together.

''Jess…''

"What Maybelle''

''I know what you are thinking''

"What did I think about''

''Stop pretending, I know you are thinking about Lessie, it is not your fault she died, stop.''

Jess looked at her for a while and decided to keep his mouth shut, he knew it is no use arguing with her. They keep walking till they cross the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Bridges to terabithia 2

Chapter 2:

They had entered Terabithia. Jess leaded Maybelle to their treehouse and helped her climbed on it. They ate a few foods on the tree house when suddenly, their tree house shooked.

''Jess! Helped, there are a lot of huge giant birds out there… they wre trying to took down the tree house!''

Jess took Maybelle by the hands and climbed down the tree house, they ran as far away as the tree house as possible so that the birds would follow them, they pick up the grenades on the ground and throw it at the birds, the grenades exploded on impact with the birds and the birds disappeared. Their tree house was saved.

''Jess, do you feel that we should invite more people to Terabithia? I mean, it feeled a bit weird without some more people.''

''We would see about that Maybelle.''

It was almost lunch time, they ran back to their house and ate their lunch while thinking about how they should recruit people. After a while, they heard and loud noise outside their field, they all ran to where the sound was and found out that it was from Leslie old place. A luggage truck was heading to Leslie old place. They all ran to the truck and waited for the driver to came down.

''Hi. Do I knew you?''

'' I am your neighbor, living on the next field a few yards away from your farm.''

''I am Nelson, you must be Jess, am I right?''

Jess stared at the Nelson for a while, trying to figure out how he knew his name.

''Don't freak out, Leslie's father told me about you when we met in a restaurant yesterday… He told me to give you this''

Nelson handed Jess a paper rolled up with a rope holding it tightly, it had a few words that said ''To Jess'' on it written in dark blue ink.

Jess thanked the neighbor for giving him the paper and ran home. He opened it up and founded it was a letter from Leslie. He was shocked. How could Leslie send him a note when she was dead? Was she alive or did her soul wrote that letter to him? He shakes his head, he was stupid, how could she be alive? It must have been written when she is alive. He read it and founded out that it is what she want Terabithia to be:

**When I left this place, I hope there will be more than 3 childrens ruling teribithia.**

**Terabithia should be a place for childrens that have bright imaginations.**

**Terabithia will always remain a secret except to the children who had been invite.**

Jess looked at the rules for a moment, put it in his locker and went to sleep, filling his head with thoughts of the future Terabithia.


End file.
